The present invention relates to a buffer circuit with differential structure for the measurement of capacitive charges.
In many electronic systems it is required to convert a capacitive charge into a corresponding voltage signal through a low-impedance circuit, usually called "buffer".
"Single-ended", i.e. nondifferential, circuits are known which perform said function but they tend to be affected by disturbances in the power supply and consequently to give quite imprecise and unsteady output signals.
Also known are reversed differential circuits which however require zeroing or resetting between one operation and the next. This complicates both the structure and the operation of said circuits.